The Story of Gangstalicious Part 2
"The Story of Gangstalicious 2" is an episode of the Adult Swim animated television series The Boondocks. The episode aired on February 4, 2008 and is the last episode from the second season to air in the United States. Cast *Riley *Gangstalicious *Huey *Cindy *Grandad/Robert *MC Booty B *Homo D *Thugnificent *Flonominal *A Pimp Named Slickback *Jessica "Wonder Cheeks" *Macktastic Plot The episode begins with a disclaimer similar to Part 1: “ The following is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual gay-ass rappers is coincidental. Seriously, we're not talking about anybody at all. The rapper you think we're talking about, we're not talking about him. In fact, as far as we know, no rapper in the history of rap music has ever kissed another man or fondled another man's goodies. Dictated, not read. The Management. ” The plot starts off as a flashback recapping what had happened in "The Story of Gangstalicious", but to the point of Gangstalicious being kissed. The scene moves to The gang watching MTV. A music video is introduced and played called "Homies Over Hoes". The video focuses much on not very subtle homosexual imagery and themes. Huey tries to point this out to Riley, but he denies both that Gangstalicious is gay and that he even was kissed by a man (Riley is convinced the kiss he saw was only a dream). Huey is skeptical and the theme song is played. The scene shifts to two rappers called "MC Booty B" and "Homo D" that appear on the segment "I Love Gay Rappers". They talk about how the world wasn't ready for an openly gay rapper when they came out in the 1980s. Gangstalicious goes on TV to promote his new clothing line. Riley is then seen with a box of sexually ambiguous clothes with a highly feminine lean from the line sent to him by Gangstalicious. the gang Riley as to why a grown man would cater to the needs of an eight year old, theorizing that Gangstalicious is expressing his gratitude to Riley for not outing him. Nevertheless, Riley denies Gangstalicious being gay and explains why he thinks the clothes aren't effeminate. Much to the chagrin of Granddad, Riley starts to walk, talk, and dress like his favorite rapper, Gangstalicious. Riley arranges for rappers Thugnificent, Flo-Nominal, and Macktastic to collaborate with Gangstalicious on a remix of his new hit song, "Homies over Hoes." Gangstalicious then questions Riley on whether he'll keep his secret safe. Riley has no idea what he's talking about, while Gangstalicious assumes that Riley is acting as if he knew nothing. Meanwhile, Robert and Ruckus begin to spy on Riley, concerned that he may be turning gay. First he tries at various attempts to do activites he likes to snap out of his behavior; Cindy (from "Ballin") arrives, but to no avail he doesn't regress to his old self. They even go as far as to hire A Pimp Named Slickback to give Riley a talk about the birds and the bees. The pimp fails to reach Riley, however. Robert becomes frantic, and tells the gang that he may have to get his own room due to these developments. Despite Huey's insinuations, and the mounting evidence to the contrary, Riley still remains in denial about Gangstalicious being gay... mostly due to the belief that such an admission would make Riley gay by association. Finally, the truth is revealed when Jessica "Wonder Cheeks" Ethelburg, a former rap music dancer, publishes a tell-all book that skirts any euphemism and says directly that Gangstalicious is indeed gay. Once word gets out, the Lethal Interjection crew quickly abandon their plan to work with Gangstalicious (unable to even face him, they pretend not to be home when he arrives). Meanwhile, Riley finally concedes that his favorite rapper is gay. When Riley earnestly asks his brother if the friendship with Gangstalicious makes him gay as well, Huey agrees. Riley then begins to weep openly, as Huey confesses quietly that he took the cheap shot so that he could get his own room. Robert comes in and consoles Riley as Riley continues to weep in despair at his "discovery" about himself. Later, he confronts Gangstalicious in front of Thugnificent's darkened mansion (The Lethal Interjection crew continue to hide, waiting for Gangstalicious to leave) and asks him directly if he is gay. At this point the episode cuts back to MC Booty B and Homo D, addressing the question of whether a gay rapper will ever be accepted. They say that the first step will be for somebody to willingly come out of the closet. It then cuts back to Gangstalicious and Riley. Gangstalicious, thinking quickly, denies being gay. He points out that Lincoln kissed him when he was tied up, and that he isn't gay at all. Riley readily accepts this as truth and laughs the whole thing off. The episode ends without resolution as to whether the exposé did in fact kill Gangstalicious' rap career. Cultural references *The character of Jessica "Wondercheeks" Ethelburg is an allusion to Karrine "Superhead" Steffans, a former video vixen who published a tell-all autobiography about the secret lives of rappers, including Big Tigger's alleged homosexuality. *When Gangstalicious shows off his clothing line, he is apparently on the morning talk show Live with Regis and Kelly. Regis Philbin can be heard calling out the name of the show's producer "Gelman" in reference to Michael Gelman. *This was the second time Cindy McPhearson was on The Boondocks. *The ending song of the episode is Aalon - Rock 'N' Roll Gangster. *This is the only episode so far where Uncle Ruckus doesn't exhibit self-hating racism. Notes * Riley's "N****, you gay" montage featured footage from Let's Nab Oprah, The Passion of Reverend Ruckus, Or Die Trying, and Stinkmeaner Strikes Back. Gallery Gangstalicious_Part_2.jpg Thumbnail_45264.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Gangstalicious Category:Episodes with Riley Freeman Category:Episodes with Robert Freeman Category:Episodes with Huey Freeman Category:Episodes with Thugnificent Category:Episodes with A Pimp Named Slickback Category:Episodes with Uncle Ruckus Category:Episodes with Tom DuBois Category:Episodes with Cindy McPhearson